A true fighters worth
by Jlargent
Summary: <html><head></head>Kisara Nanjo and Miu Furinji. Two girls having only two things in common discovers a new romance. First ever Kenichi yuri fic. Kisara/Miu.</html>


**A true fighters worth.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we are with another one-shot lemon fic this time a Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple yuri fic involving Kisara and Miu. I do not own Kenichi in any shape or form. _

Kisara's POV

_It has been a long time since I ran away from here._ I thought as I stand in front of my parent's home, it has been five years since I ran away from home and never looked back ever since that day. And to the circumstances that brings me back here after all this time.

_Flashback five years ago_

"But mom I don't want to go to there!" I shouted at my parents. It was a few days after I buried Noir that my mom told me that she was sending me to a private all girls school in England I made a promise to Noir that I would become stronger and I can't do that while I'm half a world away.

"You're going and that's final young lady!" my father said as I stomp off into my room and slam the door and refused to leave it. Only Penny the maid was allowed in to deliver food, Penny's full name is Penelope but she insists on being called Penny she's like a cooler older sister that I can confide my secrets in. She gently knocks on the door and enters giving me my favorite meal of macaroni and cheese with sliced wieners, the wieners are shaped in a smiley face making me smile a little.

"Hey kitten how are you holding up?" she asks giving me her nickname for me.

"Lousy Penny. I don't want to leave Japan and go to a _boarding _school in England." I said as I pick at the macaroni.

Penny sighed and brush a strand of lime green hair from her eyes as tears starting to fall from my eyes as she hugs me after a few minuets of crying I pull myself away from Penny. She smiled gently as she wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Now, now kitten what happened to that promise you made to Noir?" reminding me of my promise to my now dead kitten who protected me from a vicious dog "Look, the way I see it you have to fight for what you want." she said as she reaches into her maid outfit and pulls out a cigarette but doesn't light it.

"I thought dad said you couldn't smoke in the house?" I ask as a smirk crosses her face.

"He did but he can't call me on it for two reasons. One: I know you won't tell him without asking you to do that. And Two: I haven't lit it yet." she replied simply, I laugh at her slightly insane reasoning, after a few moments I eat my dinner in peace.

"I probably won't be here much longer anyway to care what the bosses say." Penny said and that brings to mind that Penny announced a few weeks ago that her mother's cancer has taken a turn for the worse and would require treatment in America and that she would be leaving with her. She ruffles my hair affectionately making me groan in annoyance.

"Hey quit it!" I said knocking the offending hand off of my head.

_End flashback_

After that night Penny got into a argument with my parents. Penny wanted to leave early so she could visit her mother before she left to America but my father forbid it telling her that unless she wanted to get fired go ahead since she was nothing more than the daughter of a prostitute which resulted in the woman I see as a sister slap my father and verbally tear into him and with a slam of the door she was gone. And a short time later mom and I were arguing about my future placement in England and I kept refusing to go and my mom attempted to slap me but due to my lessons in Taekwando I hit my mother and in her rage she told me that if I refused to obey her then I might as well leave.

And so I did, later that night I packed a small duffle bag full of clothes and snuck out of my room and haven't been back since. I made a promise to not come back but that all changed when I met her.

Miu Furinji

After my rematch with Kaname Kugatachi aka Freya the now former third fist I went to the clinic that was operated by a friend of her grandfather Akisame and while he was fixing up the former fifth fist Hibiki Kugenin otherwise known as Siegfried I could not help but compare how similar we are to each other. For one we both have a love of cats and she helped me protect the kitten while I had to fight off the Valkeries and she was bandaging my chest I could tell that she's like me a natural born fighter that would rather die than admit defeat.

_Flashback_

"You ran away from home when you were twelve?" Miu asked me after the battle against Ragnarok took place in the abandoned factory. I ran into Miu and offered to have lunch with her since we're sort of friends now.

I sip the coke I was drinking "Yeah, my folks wanted to send me to some high class snob school in England, but I ran away before they could force me to go. I haven't been back home since then." I said as Miu looked down in sadness.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask gently.

"Have you ever thought about going home?" Miu asked, her question throwing me off.

"Why should I Miu? They drove away the one person that I considered a sister and pretty much mocked the memory of Noir." I said bitterly as the memory of the day that I buried Noir, Penny helped me dig her grave and gave her eulogy while my parents were 'too busy' to attend her funeral, Miu gently grabs my hands and for a moment my heart stops before I shake my head.

"Because no matter what happened in the past they are still your parents. You need to apologize and you need to be forgiven." she said as the look in her eyes almost makes me want to stare at them all day. Finally I pull myself away blushing slightly.

"Look Furinji, I'll think about it okay? But for now I heard that CATS is playing Friday night and as it so happens Siggy is a big musical fan and has offered two tickets to the show, so you want in?" I ask her as the look in her eyes gives me the answer.

"Really? I've always wanted to see it but I've never had the time to do it growing up." Miu looks down sadly as I hug her calming her down, I could not help but feel that giving her a hug felt comforting. Like I was with Penny as she hugs me during those difficult times. I reluctantly pull away and Miu wipes the tears from her eyes "Thanks Kisara I needed that."

I smiled affectionately and ruffle her hair like Penny did "No problem kitten." I said giving her the nickname that Penny gave me, Miu beamed at the nickname and I chuckle how much she's like me when I was still twelve.

_End flashback._

I smile at the memory and focus my attention back to my training. Just because I beat my master in a fight doesn't mean I can't slack off and the thought of mimicking the movements of cats could be beneficial to my training crosses my mind. I put those thoughts in the back of my mind as I continue training.

Friday evening

"Bye I'll be back Sunday!" Miu called out to her grandfather and the other masters of Ryozanpaku. We discussed the musical on Friday and decided to make it into a weekend slumber party since Miu needs to spend more time with girls her age. I hesitantly talked to her grandfather Hyato because I was at first intimidated by his physique and the aura of power that he gave off and I nervously relayed my reasons and surprisingly he agreed saying that Miu needs more of a social outlet outside of school. So Miu packed enough clothes for the weekend and a set of sleep clothes. After leaving we head to my apartment that Siegfried provided for me during my placement in Ragnarok, Siegfried is quite famous as a classical music composer so it's no surprise that he accumulated a large sum of money as well as investing in several successful businesses has made him exceedingly wealthy. As such he has bought several apartment buildings for the fists to stay in when not training or for emergencies.

I open the door to my room and Miu follows me inside I admit the place is a bit sterile but I've only been a fist for a short time. Not enough time to actually get some better furniture but at least it is furnished with the basics amenities, along with a few cat statuettes and books about cats scattered throughout the place and a few cat posters on the wall.

Yeah I like cats. Deal with it.

The only other person besides Miu and Kenichi knows that I have a weakness towards cats is that bastard Harou Niijima and he pretty much blackmails/bribes me into joining his alliance and for the most part it has been an okay experience but still it's kind of nice to hang out with another girl my age even if at times she acts like a blonde bimbo.

After changing into some semiformal clothes we catch a taxi to the opera house with plenty of time to spare and enjoyed the best three hours of our lives. About halfway during the show I realized that I was holding Miu's hand as she was holding mine and I didn't find it to be gross or anything _I wonder if Miu feels the same way about me? _I thought idly as I sit back and enjoy the show.

During the intermission we discussed the show and our favorite characters and I could see her looking at me with a slightly dreamy expression on her face "Hey, you okay?" I ask her bringing her back to reality, she chuckled nervously and looked away from me in nervousness.

"Y-yeah I'm doing fine. I'm just so excited about the second part that's coming up." Miu said as the signal for the second act was announced, with a questioning look we head back into the theater. Ninety minuets later the two of us exit the theater happy and the two of us head towards one of the many twenty-four hour restaurants near my apartment after eating a decent meal we head back inside when Miu grabs my hand as I head towards my bedroom.

"I-I really had a wonderful time tonight Kisara. Thank you for the nice night." she spoke as all of a sudden she leans in and kisses my cheek leaving me stunned. For a moment Miu looked as though she was scared and then ran off into the guest room quickly shutting the door and I could hear sobbing. I recover from my shock and head to the guest room and gently knock on the door and the sobbing lessened and Miu opened the door. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I-I'm sorry Kisara!" Miu whimpered as though I would be angry with her. I admit a part of me is mad at her but my concern for the crying girl was outweighing that.

"Miu, are you okay?" I ask concerned as Miu was wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It's just that I really like you Kisara. Well more than an a friend but I've been afraid of telling you." she said as the reasoning was as cliché as it could get in a cheesy romance novel kind of way.

"No offence big-boobs but that sounded like it was rehearsed." I said as Miu giggled at my response.

"Well I am a bit nervous about this. You see when I was thirteen I was on a training trip with my grandfather and we were going through America we stopped by Los Angeles for some sight seeing and had gotten lost, while I was looking for him I came across two girls my age being picked on by a group of boys. After they ran away the two girls who introduced themselves as Clair and Jill thanked me by kissing me on the cheek. At first I was confused then Jill explained that those boys didn't like girls who prefer 'having fun' with other girls and that they were homophobic. Clair said that they have to keep their relationship a secret from their parents because they believe that a relationship is solely for a man and a woman. We played at the playground for awhile until my grandfather found us. Jill and Clair gave me their mailing addresses and I still keep in touch with them."

"When did you realize that you didn't like boys?" I ask curiously.

"Well my earliest memory is when I was four and a boy shoved me into a mud puddle calling me names. And I thought afterwards 'Boys are so stupid! I don't need them.' so I prefer hanging around girls since they are easier to understand. I didn't really start liking girls until shortly after meeting Clair and Jill." Miu said as I reflected on how I feel about her.

"Look Miu, I don't know about this. But I'm willing to give it a try if you want to." I said to Miu's delight and hugs me and deeply kiss me. At first I was surprised but it slowly gave way to lust as I started to melt into the kiss.

(Lemon alert! If you're offended by two women having sex with each other then either skip this part of hit the previous button.)

We pull away from each other panting slightly I started to take off the clothes I wore to the theatre only to see Miu already naked and was helping me strip my clothes off. I shyly cover my small breasts only for Miu to gently remove my hands from my chest and place them on her e-cup breasts while she places her hands on my smaller bust and gently caress and rub them making my nipples become pointed in arousal I moan at how well she was manipulating my breasts.

"Mmmmm…is this really your first time? It's hard to believe that for a first timer you're so gooood!" I murmured as Miu mobbed my breasts the right way.

"Well I have a few books on lesbian love making hidden so my grandfather won't find them." Miu replied blushing at the question. The thought of Miu hiding lesbian porn to prevent her grandfather from having a heart attack was funny now wasn't the time for that. I started in on Miu's breasts and was surprised at how firm yet soft they felt as I started to rub them relishing in their feel as Miu's moaning was increasing in volume and pitch telling me that I'm doing good. I sucked in my breath as Miu leaned her head down and started to suck on my nipple and electricity was now coursing through me.

"Ah! That feels good Miu. Keep doing that!" I gasped as one of her hands snakes its way down to my pussy and starts to gently rub the outside of my slit almost knocking me to my knees in sheer pleasure if Miu wasn't holding me upright.

We somehow make it over to Miu's bed and she lays me down upon it, staring into her perfectly blue eyes and her golden blonde hair shining in the moonlight right now she couldn't look more beautiful and perfect as of this moment in time. Miu blushed a little bit as she leans down and starts moving down to my clit trailing kisses along the way, when she finally reaches my pussy she takes a tentative lick making me shudder in anticipation.

"Please Miu! Don't make me beg." I whimper as Miu shifted herself in what's described as the sixty-nine position she starts lapping at my pussy like a cat. All of a sudden I get the mental image of Miu wearing cat ears and matching tail with a collar claiming her as my property, with that image burned into my imagination increases my arousal for the girl as I started to lick Miu as well enjoying the taste of her essence.

Miu picked up the pace licking me and then starts to inserting her fingers deeper into me making me squirm and I decided to get even for Miu's teasing me by licking her deeper and started to finger her making her moan in appreciation and lust.

"Oooh Kisaaaara that feeels ssssoooo gooood!" Miu moans into me as Miu works herself into a fever pitch making her move her tongue and fingers faster forcing me to do the same in an attempt to make her cum first but I was starting to reach my limit.

"Miu I-I'm so close!" I panted.

"M-me to Kisara! Let's try to cum together." Miu replied as she was pumping her fingers into me furiously. and with that we both scream each other names in passion as our respective orgasms hit.

(End lemon. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic already in progress.)

Miu crawled next to me and in our tired state we embrace each other like lovers.

That was three weeks ago since then we decided to explore our relationship and discovered that we truly and deeply love each other. But we were afraid what Miu's grandfather Hyato and the other masters of Ryozanpaku would think so we've been meeting each other in secret until the master pervert Kensei Ma followed Miu and recorded our date and an hour later the two of us were trying to explain the nature of our relationship to Hyato. After babbling excuse after excuse he raised his hand making us stop before speaking.

"Now I may be old but I have seen a lot of things growing up. I've seen friends and close allies live and die on the battlefield, but the greatest thing I've seen is the love between two people and from what I can tell the two of you care for each other and would gladly die for each other. But as much as you want to die for each other it is more important for the two of you to _live _for each other so that the two of you can enjoy life's pleasures to the fullest. Young lady your name is Kisara correct?" he asked me, I nodded as Hyato smiled gently at me.

"I can see that you truly care for my granddaughter and I can easily tell you that she feels the same about you. My only wish is for the two of you to keep the love and happiness that you have for each other and cherish it to the fullest." he said as Miu hugged me while I was in a state of shock at Hyato's acceptance of our relationship. We broke the hug a moment later Miu looked sad for some reason and I could tell why Kenichi's face was that of a betrayed boyfriend who's dating behind his back, for his part Kenichi stood up calmly and left the room, but only for a moment later that we could hear a cry of despair and the sound of a training post being demolished. Miu and I rushed outside to see Kenichi breathing hard with tears in his eyes that were streaming down, his hands smoking and a broken training post.

"Kenichi…" Miu spoke softly only for Kenichi to turn away but I could tell that he was hurting.

"Look Shirahama I know that this isn't easy to accept but Miu really needs a friend and she's always been supportive of you." I said as Kenichi's shoulders slumped and he turned to face us no longer angry or hurt.

"I guess I never stood a chance at all huh?" he said as Miu's eyes light up with inspiration.

"You know Kenichi maybe you should give Renka a chance." she said as Kenichi's eyes take on a look of contemplation.

"Thanks Miu and I wish you both well on your relationship." he smiled and walked back inside to tape up his injured hand.

After that Miu and I continued our relationship and of course Niijima discovered our relationship and to our surprise Miu was the one to threaten him with bodily harm if he lets slip our status. Which he quickly agrees to. Ever since I fell in love with Miu I feel as though there's something that needs to be settled, I wake up from a night of lovemaking with Miu and take a shower and I get dressed in my usual gear of cutoff jeans red shirt, my green hat and boots I head towards my computer and check my email and was surprised to receive a email from Penny. I click on the attachment and read the letter.

_Dear Kitten_

_It has been awhile since we've seen each other. I heard that you were with those punks in Ragnarok and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up again and catch up on old times? I know five years has been a long time since that day and I really miss you. I'm back in Japan for a few weeks and will be staying at the Shinjuku Hotel after that I'll be heading back to the states and more than likely not coming back ever again. So I would really like for you to visit me._

_Love and kisses, Penny_

For a few moments I sat there thinking about seeing my old friend again. I head back into my room and change out of my current attire and slip on a pair of non cutoff jeans and a light green shirt. I was about to leave when I realized that maybe Miu would like to meet Penny. So I woke Miu up and told her what's happening.

"Oh Kisara I would love to meet Penny!" Miu said as she kissed me on the cheek and set out to start on breakfast. An hour later we arrive at the Shinjuku Hotel after asking for Penny we stand in front of her room. I hesitate for a moment not knowing what to say to her but I didn't come all this way only to choke, so I knock on the door in a special signal that only we know.

The sounds of rushing feet before the door flings open to reveal a familiar face that have aged five years but I recognize the green hair and kind smile of the girl I see as an older sister hugs me.

"Kisara! God it's good to see you." Penny said as the hug deepened which I returned with an equal amount.

"Penny! I really missed you. This is Miu Furinji my girlfriend." I introduced Miu to Penny as she shakes her hand. After that the three of us went inside and talked about the past and what Penny has done since she left for America. After leaving for America Penny's mother made a complete recovery and insisted that Penny stay in New York City and earn a college degree which she did in business and fashion design. After finding work at a small time business she managed to gain some notoriety and is on the verge of becoming a big time company.

"Well I'm glad things have worked out great for you Penny." I said as I told her what I've done since I ran away from home and when I reached the part about making love to Miu for the first time she smiled at me congratulating me on finding someone that cares about me. Miu and I continued talking until we realized that it has been five hours since our arrival.

"Hey Kitten are you planning on visiting your folks?" Penny asks me and the more I think about it Miu asked me the same question and I had yet give a definite answer _I need to confront them sooner or later. But I'm afraid of what they would say towards my lifestyle now. _I thought to myself as Miu somehow sensed how I was feeling and gently grabs my hand.

"Don't worry Kisara I'll be with you if you want." and those words a feeling of comfort washed over me.

_And here we are…back to where it all started and where it will end. Weather or not the accept me is their problem. _I mused as I could feel Miu's hand grip mine tighter as the nervousness was making me hesitant. I raise my hand and push the doorbell.

_The End._

_Me: I know, I know the ending sucks but to be honest I think this is the best way to end this story since I feel it's one of those stories that the fans should draw up their own conclusions as to how the story should end. Now I'll explain some of the things you've might've noticed._

_Kisara mentioned that she had a falling out with her parents. That was the premise of the fic when I first started it._

_Kisara's status was generally unknown so I believed that she was fairly off. The way her parents acted is my idea._

_Penelope aka 'Penny' is an original character and to be honest I used that name because I really couldn't think of a better one. I wanted her to be like a person you could trust your true self with so I went with the 'Cooler older sister' route._

_Kaname and Hibiki is the actual names for Freya and Siegfried._

_The apartment idea actually sounds logical if you think about it. Where else would they stay when they're not plotting and scheming? _

_Jill and Clair is a blatant Resident Evil reference which I do not own. Maybe I'll do a lemon fic with the two of them later._

_Hyato being in America on a training trip and taking Miu actually worked for this part of the story._

_The CATS reference was a great idea since I needed the girls something to bond over._

_I originally wanted to end the fic after the lemon portion but that left some loose ends that needed to be tied up so I continued on._

_During the D of D tournament Kisara became inspired after her match to create her 'Nekokwondo' so I believe that at some point prior to this she was kicking around the idea of doing that but had no way of going about it. _

_With that being said until next fic. Please review, any critiques and mistakes pointed out would be greatly appreciated._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


End file.
